TWOL Jasper's Visit Part II Outake
by sweetness4683
Summary: The Wonders of Life Outtake. Chapter 16. Did you wonder what Peter was thinking when Bella came into the living room? Why did he have a smile on his face? PPOV MA Only!


_DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything…I like to play with them!_

**AN: Do you guys wonder what was going on inside Peter's head when he was interrupted by Bella?**

**JASPER'S VISIT OUTTAKE #2**

** PPOV**

_I was having a blast with Char and Bells around the fire; Bella is a little firecracker and it still amazes me how she behaves around us. You'd think she showed some fear; we are human drinkers. She says she knows that we would never hurt her; that we are family._

_The night continued with everyone sharing stories about the major and really getting a good laugh at his expense. I wish he would take the stick out of his ass and encourage Bells to join Char an me. I have had a hard on for the chick since she got here. Then having to see her choose Char over me, I was flabbergasted. I'm the cream on the crop; how could you not want me?_

"_I'm gonna grab some popcorn. I'll be back." Bells said while getting up._

"_Don't worry Bells. I'll get it for you." I swiftly stood and was in the kitchen before her heartbeat finished. Popcorn was easy; stick it in and turn the microwave on. These directions said two minutes, that's way too long for me. Deciding to wait in the living room I sat down and the picture of all four of us caught my eye. It really was a beautiful picture. It's amazing how Bella has made Char and I feel more complete and content with this life; especially considering our upbringing, this is something we never thought we could have: family._

I was admiring the picture when Bells walked in with fire in her eyes. "What's up gorgeous?" I said with smoldering eyes. She blushed a beautiful color and continued to walk towards me swaying her hips. She stopped in between my legs and I leaned forward; she brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful Peter." She whispered as she cupped my cheek. I turned my lips into her palm and licked her. Her eyes closed slightly and she started biting her bottom lip. Encouraged by this reaction I pulled her hand away from my face and breathed in her scent at her wrist and licked her there. She moaned and I pulled her body closer to me as I continued to kiss up her arm, "Peter." She whispered into the night.

"Say my name again." My dick was about to explode after her sighing my name.

"Peter." She whispered again while looking into my eyes. Low growls started in my chest; I couldn't believe how far she was letting this go. The major was going to be pissed when he smelled me on Bells. Pulling her on my lap so she was straddling me was making my whole body twitch in anticipation; her breathing was fast and her heart was pumping. I noticed my bloodlust wasn't even an issue right now; that was the last thing on my mind. The smell of her arousal was taking over all my senses; Jasper was right, jasmine. Huh?

We were looking into each other's eyes for confirmation that we wanted to take this further. My hands were running up and down her spine and a shiver would randomly shoot through her. "I want you, Peter!" That was all I needed I tilted my head towards hers and lightly brushed my ice cold lips to her fiery lips. About the fourth time I brushed my lips against her; she couldn't take it anymore and captured my lips immediately deepening the kiss. Her hot little tongue licked my lips looking for entrance and I eagerly granted her access. Our tongues met and we both moaned at the feeling, her hands ran up my arms until she was able to fist them in my hair and hold me to her face. She grabbed my bottom lip with her teeth and my body involuntarily thrust against the warmth pouring from between her legs.

"Darlin' I'm going to explode if I'm not inside you soon." I exclaimed as she was unbuttoning my shirt at her slow human pace and kissing my neck in a way that made me want to push her into a wall and fuck her. I knew I had to go slow because of her fragility, but more importantly because I didn't want it to end too soon. Who knows if this is ever going to happen again?

"Save your lack of breath, cowboy." She smirked the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen and pushed my shirt off. She started kissing my chest and I was amazed at the feeling; the contrast between our temperatures was enhancing the experience. I was brought out of my musing when I felt her unbutton my jeans; my eyes flew to hers and she was smiling at me, waiting for me to gain my composure. She was tired of waiting for me and started pulling my jeans and underwear off; I lifted my hips to assist her. "Oh my!" Now it was my turn to smirk and I felt smug as hell.

"That's right baby!" She started pumping while blowing her warm breath on me, driving me crazy. The vision in front of me was breathtaking; if my heart still beat it would be going a mile a minute. She finally took my head into her tight little mouth and popped when she pulled from it. I started groaning as she continued to slowly deepen her ministrations. I lost track of time, sounds, and movements around me; Bella started cupping my balls and I felt them tighten a second before I poured my essence into her mouth. Bella swallowed and started licking me clean, "you are a goddess."

"We are just getting started cowboy." She said as she was unbuttoning her own clothes; when she was naked in front of me I was finally at a loss for words. Then she spun around slowly showing off her body and curves; she stopped when her back was to me and bent over and I got a full view of her tight ass and her pussy. The dick started to rise again as I continued to take the view in. She turned around and sauntered up to me, "do you like what you see cowboy?" I nodded dumbly at her, like I was a fucking 16 year old boy. "Touch me." I didn't need to be told twice! Both of my hands shoot up quickly and stunned Bella for a minute; I grabbed her breasts and once again reveled in the warm feeling coming from her body. She arched her chest to give me better access which inadvertently brought her breasts closer to my mouth. I quickly wrapped one breasts with my mouth while the other massaged and pinched; then switching to give both equal attention. She started moaning and thrusting her hips against the air.

My hand found her slick core and I saw her eyes dilate as pushed her button. "Oh Peter!" She moaned to the ceiling. I pushed a finger inside her and marveled at the silky texture between her legs and my God she was as bare as the day she was born. As her scent hit me again full force I growled at her and she fucking moaned; I could be losing control and she's enjoying it. Maybe she can sense that I'm in control or maybe she's too far gone to care.

She grabs my shoulders and I allow her to push me back and away from her, but I can't stop the confusion from showing on my face. "Wanna save a horse?" She asks while her eyes burned through me and touched my very soul. Fuck me!

"Yee haw, darlin'." She climbs into my lap and positions herself in line with my dick. I grabbed the back of her head and slammed my lips into hers and she slammed down on my cock. She grunted and started riding me like a fucking bull.

"Oh shit…oh shit…fuck me Peter." I grabbed her hips and held them above me and started plowing into her sex, "Ahhh…ungh…fuck!" She was incoherent and I was loving every minute of it. Suddenly, I felt another presence in the room and she cleared her throat unnecessarily.

Bella and I both froze and turned towards Charlotte, "and just what the fuck are doing with my husband?" Bella and I were still frozen not knowing what to say or how to proceed; Char and I have an open relationship, but maybe Bella is too close now to invite into our bed. She walks up behind Bella and inhales loudly to make sure Bella can hear; Char looks over and examines mine and Bella's body as we are still connected. Char looks into both of our eyes, "well, don't stop on my account." She smiles wickedly and I remember why I love that woman so much.

Without warning I started slamming into Bella again and she instantly threw her head back and moaned so loudly t went straight to my dick. After a few more minutes Bella suddenly arches her back and rests her head on something I can't see. I examined Bella's body and I see Char's hands fondling Bella's breasts; Bella reaches her hands back and grabbed Char's hair while Char was making work on her neck leaving small marks everywhere. I had died and gone to heaven; Char ducks underneath Bella's arms and start teasing her nipples, "Fuck Charlotte!" Char's arousal hits the air and the beast inside wants to let loose.

"We have been waiting for you Bella." Char said in her bedroom voice that is usually reserved for just me. I can't fault her in using it now; Char and I have both wanted to get Bella in our bed. My eyes started to glaze over as Char reached Bella's core and started rubbing slow circles around her clit.

"Oh God! Harder…faster!" Char and I started working at vampire speed without hurting her and she was falling over the edge a second later. We slowed our movements to let Bella come down gradually. Bella lifted herself from my lap and attacks Char's mouth; they looked like starved lovers meeting for the first after a long absence. I could see their tongues trying to dominate each other and Bella ripped Char's plaid shirt and buttons flew in every direction. Char growled in Bella's mouth as she ripped off her bra; Bella leaned back and took in the beautiful vision of my wife's naked chest. "You are too beautiful Charlotte." Bella dropped to her knees; Char is so much short than Bella that Bella could easily reach her breasts. Bella swirled her tongue around one of her nipples; Char made eye contact with me and licked her lips. I started pumping my dick as I watched the two most beautiful women go at it. After giving too much attention to Char's chest Bella started taking off her pants and once she was naked I was hit with a fresh arousal from both women; the scent overtook Char and she picked Bella up and threw her on the couch, dropped in front of her, spread Bella's legs and dove in. I crouched underneath Char and slid into my home; it was amazing how wet she was.

"God, baby! She always feels so good." I grunted out between my wild thrusting into my wife. I was getting an up close and personal view of my wife lapping Bella's juices. Bella was losing control again and couldn't hold her hips still; she repeatedly tried to grind her pussy into my wife's face.

"Fuck Char! Oooo…right there…don't stop!" Bella started screaming.

"Bella you have to hold still!" Char mumbled into Bella's pussy.

"I can't…I…I…" Bella trailed off as her breathing started to sound more like hyperventilating. Char grabbed her hips and held her down; she was relentless and Bella started screaming bloody murder. I came inside Char while Char started fondling Bella again.

It was actually a funny thing to watch; Char and I were both more interested in Bella than each other for the moment. I was fascinated by all of her reactions, noise and facial expressions alike and I think Char is releasing so pent up sexual tension. All the making out that Char and Bella have done, you'd think there was something there.

Char leaned and rested her body on Bella's and they started kissing again. Maybe they just really like making out. I moved to the side and watched their bodies mashed together; their supple breasts brushing against each other and their nipples hardening in the process. Their hips were connected and they were rubbing against each other, their hands were roaming each other's bodies leaving no area untouched. They decided to stand up and continue their ministrations.

I sat on the couch enjoying the show as their touches became more urgent. Bella opened her eyes and made contact with mine and smiled wickedly. "Enjoying yourself Peter!" Char moved behind Bella where I had a full view of Bella's beautiful body.

"Yes, ma'am." I drawled in the Texan accent. Goose bumps formed on her skin and the fire relit in her eyes.

"Do you know what my favorite position is?" She said with a twinkle in her eye; I licked my lips in anticipation, but otherwise kept my mouth closed. "Reverse cowgirl." She walks to me and turns around and my dick is already at attention. Bella brings her body flush against mine, wiggling her ass against my dick. In order to reach her beautiful neck I pull the curtain of her hair aside and start softly nipping at her ear. My hands are fondling her breasts which spur on the movement of her body against mine. She turns her face to mine and captures my lips; I slowly slide into her and for a few moments I feel like I'm human, feeling her warmth around me is bringing back old memories.

Bella started bouncing on my lap with my help of course, I can see her breasts bouncing from the corner of my eye and I speed her up. I refuse to let go of her mouth and Bella is moaning into my mouth; breathing heavily into my mouth, her breath is sweet and intoxicating in its own way. Char got tired of watching and decided to join in again; first I felt Char's hands on my knees and she started kissing up my legs and massaging my balls occasionally. After ten minutes of Char tonguing my balls I let a guttural groan and Bella started screaming, this caused Char and I to move faster to please her more. "Sweet Jesus!" Char had apparently started licking her clit. I lifted Bella off of me but still hovering over me and Char took my dick and started bobbing her head enjoying the taste of Bella and me together.

"BELLA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Oh shit! I'm about to lose dick; please don't let him burn it. The major was there full force; his eyes black, his body rigid, and his tone deadly. Char looked down showing her submission to the major; Bella was still on top of me so I just looked to the ground hopefully showing him my submission.

"Jasper, don't be mad! I love you Jaz! This is just sex I mean really good sex!" She stuttered a bit, but we all noticed that she was still sitting on my lap with my dick inside of her. "You could always join us?" She said sheepishly looking down.

"Bella, I don't know if I can. I see them as family." Jasper had this look of longing as we looked at Bella's body. Bella motioned for Char to come to her and Char looked to Jasper and he didn't move or even look in her direction. Bella never took her eyes off of Jasper as she started making out with Char; licking and nipping at her lips. I could see Jasper's resolve wavering when Bella's luscious lips wrapped around Char's nipple. Jasper's growls started to fill the air which caused Bella's arousal to spike again. Bella released Char and Char resumed what she was doing before and Bella immediately gave herself over to the feeling.

"Please touch me Jasper." Jasper removed his shirt; Bella must have sensed something because she stopped Char and I and removed herself from my lap and walked over to Jasper. Char started to give me head as I watched what was taking place between Jasper and Bella. She was trying to reassure him that she loved him and that this was just something fun to do.

She kneeled in front of him and kept calling him major which seemed to entice him like nothing I've ever seen. He removed his pants and Bella went to work on Jasper. Jasper's eyes rolled into the back of his head and then made eye contact with Char who was apparently watching them as well. Bella stopped for a minute to push Jasper in the chair Bella and I had started in and he complied willingly.

"Peter?" Char looked to me and asked, "I want you inside me when you cum." She scampered over to Bella and Jasper and laid on her back underneath Bella and continue her ministrations before Jasper came in. Bella started moaning around Jasper's cock and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I came in behind my wife and slid in.

Eventually we all broke off from each other and started fucking are significant other. Char was so excited I could see the twinkle in her eyes; she was having a hard time taking her eyes off of Bella. The noises Bella was making were encouraging all in the room. I released inside Char as she fell over the edge.

Bella and Char switched positions and I honestly lost count of how many orgasms we've had; how many times we switched positions; how many times I've had Bella or Jasper's had Char. I was taking Bella from behind and she started kissing Jasper while Char was giving him head. Char wanted to try the reverse cowgirl position and as her beautiful breasts her bouncing Bella inched her way in between Jasper's legs and started licking her clit. Char started screaming and groaning against the sensation. "Such a dirty girl!" Char started yelling to Bella. Char came hard and reached for Bella's face and immediately stuck her tongue in her mouth tasting her own essence. Bella reached Char's breasts and bit her nipple hard, Char hissed and started riding Jasper again.

An hour later we had tried so many different positions and swapped partners and shared partners too many times to count. Currently Jasper was sitting on the couch with Bella facing him and fucking the shit out of him. I'm pretty surprised with Bella's efforts, I didn't expect her to go this long; humans shouldn't be able to last this long, but she just keeps going and going. Char was tending to her other needs switching between rubbing her clit and pinching her nipples. Occasionally they started making out in Jasper's face; Bella would always pull away from Char when Jasper would growl and she would attack his body with kisses and soft caresses.

Her body was calling me and my eyes zeroed in on her tight little ass. I approached and Jasper growled a little and Bella started to distract him. I positioned myself against her ass and started to push and her hard grunting started.

"Fucking shit! Oh my God!" Bella started screaming a stream of expletives that would rival any sailor. Her grunting and screaming was spurring everyone on; I pulled her hair away and started kissing the back of her neck and tasting her skin. Jasper was teasing one of her breasts and holding her body up so everyone would have access. Char was kissing Jasper's neck and rubbing Bella's clit. Her ass is so tight and hot; I feel like the warmth is spreading through my body. With this thought I press my body flush against hers and her moans become louder. She falls over the edge and tries removing Char's hand from her clit. "Too sensitive!" She manages to get out.

The animal in all of us is coming out and is very excited by the submissive position Bella is in right now. I pulled her hands behind her back and her back arches into Jasper's chest and he switches to her other breast while Char furiously rubs her clit. Bella's scream start all over again; stating that she can't take it, but you can hear the desire in her voice. Suddenly, she starts screaming my name, _"Peter." _

She sounds like angels, "Scream my name louder!"

"_Peter?" _Well, that wasn't exactly what I was thinking but I still love the way her voice sounds saying my name. A shock went through my body and…

_I opened my eyes and jolted upright, "are you okay?" Bella asked nervously. She looked kind of freaked out._

"_Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. What did you need Bella?" I can't believe I just had what would be considered a day dream. How long has it been? How long has Bella been watching me? Fuck me! Thank God I'm not human; I would probably be stuttering and as red as Bella gets._

"_I was checking on you. You were coming in here to get me popcorn?" She said more as a question. _

Char is sure going to get some good loving tonight. I'm as hard as a rock…

**AN: Dedicated to TinksVamps. I was thinking of doing this in the story, but wasn't sure how people would perceive it. I started thinking about a one-shot, but cast the idea aside. One of TinksVamps reviews encouraged me to write it. Thanks! **


End file.
